westwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
How to use this wiki
Mapping Adding a marker Right click, copy the coordinates Edit source, paste in coordinates, add link Creating a map Editing a map Uploading a map Adding a Page to the Wiki Edit source, use subst: template, fill out info Add the page to the teleportation sites category Add links to infoboxes by [[Page Name|Link Text]] or [[Page Name]] List multiple things in infoboxes by adding * before them Make sure it's in the right category Creature infobox category fill out the info if it's a unique creature, or otherwise has lore, history, etc., associated with it, include that on the page Events, remove bosses killed and loot if not a log Adding Items and Spells to the Wiki In order for wiki users to be able to add things to their inventory and spell lists, special templates for those items have to be created. Follow the instructions below on how to add each type of item to the wiki. * All prices should be converted to gold pieces. Eg, 5 silver=.5 GP, 3 copper=.03 GP * Capitalize the first letter of every word in an item's name * Replace any text surrounded by asterisks in the examples below with the correct data for the item you are creating. '''Replace the asterisks '''as well. Weapons * Create a new page and title it: * On the new page, select "Data" as the template type * Paste in the following code, and replace the examples with relevant data Armor * Create a new page and title it: * On the new page, select "Data" as the template type * Paste in the following code, and replace the examples with relevant data Mounts and Vehicles * Create a new page and title it: * On the new page, select "Data" as the template type * Paste in the following code, and replace the examples with relevant data Spell Scrolls Spell scrolls should be added the same [[How to use this wiki#Spells|way that spells are added]] to the wiki. Other Items * Create a new page and title it: * On the new page, select "Data" as the template type * Paste in the following code, and replace the examples with relevant data Spells * Create a new page and title it: * On the new page, select "Data" as the template type * Paste in the following code, and replace the examples with relevant data }} |Name=*Acid Splash* |Level=*0* |Casting Time=*1 Action* |Range/Area=*60* |Components=*V, S* |Duration=*Instant* |School=*Conjuration* |Attack/Save=*DEX* |Damage/Effect=*Acid* |Description=*You hurl a bubble of acid. Choose one creature within range, or choose two creatures within range that are within 5 feet of each other. A target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. This spell’s damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 5th level (2d6), 11th level (3d6), and 17th level (4d6).* }} [[Category:Spells]] |} Filling Dynamic Tables By creating templates on the wiki as outlined above, users are able to easily create tables that fill themselves with data. Rather than the user having to input an item's name, cost, weight, properties, armor class, speed, etc., all they have to do is essentially write the name of of an item into a "dynamic table," which is able to fill in the rest. To enter an item into a dynamic table, simply double-click the table when editing the page. A dialogue will pop up which is full of numbers. Each of these numbers is a row in the table. To add an item to the table, type the following into the text box below the the row you want to enter the item into: (As always, replace any example text surrounded by asterisks with the correct data for the item you are creating. '''Replace the asterisks '''as well.) Or For spells, type the following: And for spell scrolls, type in the same as you would for a spell, but also include "|Scroll" Adding Dynamic Tables